


Untitled AU ficlet

by silentdescant



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard drags Frank to some fancy function at the University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled AU ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This is for giddy_london, set in the alternate universe we're creating, and it's based off [this picture](http://i119.photobucket.com/albums/o135/silentdescant/mcr/professor%20way/41.jpg). Gerard is a professor at a university, and a recovering alcoholic, and Frank is a bartender.

Gerard knows Frank is out of his element here, surrounded by people in suits and truly gigantic glasses, people who’ve racked up more college degrees than ex-girlfriends, but Gerard can’t help but be happy that he’s here anyway. He’s dragged Frank along to a couple of department functions, but this ceremony is entirely another league.

Frank sticks close to him, straying no further than a hand’s width away, and doesn’t talk much. Gerard happily picks up the slack, babbling about classes to anyone and everyone who will listen. Eventually, though, he takes Frank by the arm and pulls him towards a quiet corner.

“We don’t have to stay,” he says quietly, adding a smile because they really _don’t_ have to, if Frank wants to leave. Gerard’s having a good time, but it’s fairly obvious that Frank is uncomfortable.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Frank quickly replies, shaking his head slightly and finally looking up at Gerard with wide eyes. “This is your thing. We’ll stay until you want to go.”

“You’re not having fun.”

Frank’s face falls a little bit at that, almost unnoticeable to anyone who doesn’t know him as well as Gerard does.

“It’s alright,” Gerard continues. He curls his hand around the back of Frank’s neck. “We’ll just say our goodbyes and—”

“You want to stay.”

Gerard isn’t a great liar, and he can’t lie to Frank anyway, but he does sort of try to hide his agreement. Frank shrugs and twists his mouth into a wry grin.

“I feel kind of bad about dragging you to all those gigs, now.”

“Those are fun!” Gerard insists quickly. It’s mostly the truth; it’s just the amount of drinking that goes on that makes him uncomfortable. Well, that and the pressing crowds of beautiful people that make Gerard feel like a pathetic, antisocial loser. “Let’s just go home, then,” he says.

Frank looks hesitant, like he’s afraid of admitting how much he wants to get out of here. Gerard can see that he’s about to give in, though.

“I wanted you to come with me,” he whispers, stepping closer and leaning his forehead against Frank’s. “And you did. I’m happy.”

Frank’s eyes dart left and right, and Gerard knows he’s worried about people watching them, but Gerard doesn’t care. It’s adorable that Frank cares, because he doesn’t, usually. He’s just worried that _Gerard_ will be uncomfortable, and Gerard loves him for that. He presses a quick kiss to Frank’s lips.

“I like showing you off, Frankie.”

“Oh yeah?” Frank asks, his smile growing. “How much?”

As much as Gerard wants to, this really isn’t the place. He kisses Frank again anyway, sucking hard on Frank’s bottom lip as he pulls away.

“How about we go home now? I can thank you properly for coming here with me.”

Frank looks positively wicked when he says, “Kiss me again, first.”

Gerard glances over his shoulder, but nobody’s paying attention to them. He pushes Frank back until they hit the wall and presses their mouths together again, his tongue sliding across Frank’s lower lip. Frank leans into him and opens his mouth, and Gerard’s heart is racing, but he closes his eyes and lets his body override his mind, for the first time in a year and forty-six days. And just like it did then, it feels really fucking good.


End file.
